Green Arrow Unlimited
Green Arrow Unlimited is the sixth comic in DC Unlimited. Storylines The Arrow Oliver Queen returns to Star City after being trapped on an island for years and begins to rebuilt his life. He meets with Dinah Lance, his lawyer, to see if he can get his father's company, Queen Industries, back from the man currently running it, Tommy Merlyn. However, much to Oliver's disappointment, he can't get it back unless it comes out Merlyn is abusing the company's money. Afterwards, Oliver watches the news and finds out about heroes like Flash, Wonder Woman, and Superman. Remember how he taught himself how to use a bow and arrow on the island, Oliver decides to become a hero. Over the corse of a month, Oliver goes around fighting crime, and eventually gets the attention of a strange man. Since Oliver, or as the press calls him "Green Arrow", has been going after the strange man's men, he hires the famous assassin Edward Fyers to kill him. Oliver is having fun being a vigilante, but his enjoyment stops when Edward Fyers punches him right in the jaw, and explains who he is. Afterwards, the two begin their long fight, which ends in Oliver kicking Fyers out a window. He hits the ground bellow and Oliver takes him to the police. However, Oliver has a simple question, who hired Fyers? Balancing Is Hard Oliver's newest target is the current head of crime in Star City, a man named Werner Zytle, who goes by "Count Vertigo". However, it turns out Vertigo is harder to find than it seems, as everyone who is said to be Vertigo is just a man pretending to be him. Making matters worse is that Dinah just got Oliver a meeting with Merlyn, meaning he has to put off his hunt to meet with Tommy. However, the meeting doesn't go as planned, as Tommy tries to convince Oliver to let him keep the company, much to Oliver's anger. Oliver storms out, with Dinah following him and trying to tell him why it's a good idea for Tommy to run the company. However, Oliver is convinced that Tommy will ruin his father's company, as Tommy ruined his own father's company, MerlynCorp. When Dinah tries to convince Oliver once again, Oliver then reveals that his father, Robert, would aways tell him that once day he was going to run the company, which is why he wants it back. Later, Oliver is out as Green Arrow, once again searching for Vertigo, when a man calls him down and reveals that Vertigo has a message for Oliver, which is that Vertigo is ready to meet him. The man then takes Oliver to Vertigo himself, who is revealed to have a strange robotic eye that covers his actual eye. Oliver then speaks with Vertigo, who reveals that, unlike other villains, Vertigo known what he is doing is wrong, he just doesn't care. When Oliver hears this, he snaps and begins fighting Vertigo, who reveals what his robotic eye does, it causes everyone around him to experience vertigo, though his men don't experience it as they have ear blugs in. Oliver then ends up falling out a window due to the vertigo. Vertigo then leaves Oliver for dead, not realizing Oliver has been found by Dinah Lance, who takes him to her home before taking off his mask. Just then, Oliver wakes up and grabs his mask. He puts it back on, with Dinah bombarding him with questions, non of which Oliver answers. However, he does tell Dinah that he hops this doesn't affect their relationship in the work place before climbing out of a window. Meanwhile, one of the fake Vertigos is shocked when the real Vertigo comes to him, demandinding all of his men. Later, Oliver continues his search for Vertigo, when he sees Vertigo himself in the middle of the city, claiming that the city is now his. Just then, Oliver shows up and fights Vertigo, who once again uses his robotic eye. However, this time, Oliver is actually pulling through, though only slightly. Oliver actually manages to defeat a few of Vertigo's men before walking up to Vertigo and jamming an arrow in to Vertigo's robotic eye, breaking it. Oliver then knocks Vertigo out before turning to Vertigo's men, who all surrender. Meanwhile, it is revealed Dinah has been thinking about Oliver being Green Arrow ever since she took his mask off. Dinah then opens her wardrobe and sees an old costume she wore on Halloween, which gives her an idea. Meanwhile, two criminals just got away with stealing from a jewellry store, when a strange woman walks up to them and shoots them both with arrows. Love Hurts Unlikely Allies Concept Art Epson_10272016_201542.png|Green Arrow Epson_10272016_201901.png|Dinah Lance Epson_10272016_202937.png|Edward Fyers Epson_10272016_203540.png|William "Clock King" Tockman Epson_11012016_141928.png|Count Vertigo Epson_11012016_142144.png|Cupid Category:Comics